criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Kai Gruber
“''Ist meine Fähigkeit ein Fluch?''” - Kai Gruber Background: Kai Gruber used to work for DreamLife as a scientist until he descended into madness, possibly being experimented on by his former colleagues or mentally tortured by his late boss, Rozetta Pierre (now known as ROZETTA). Even after her death, Kai is still paranoid of her forthcoming arrival. His continuous problems later became enough for him to awaken his mutant powers, which is filed as a weapon of mass destruction and is enough to keep him contained. However, this power had also restored Kai’s state of consciousness and thinking, but this also made him incoherent in his speeches and a social outcast. Five months later, Kai was unknowingly recruited by the R101 International as they see him as a proper tool of dealing with the massive crime rates spreading worldwide, although Kai has second thoughts about it. Kai Gruber/Hypochondria; Age: 36, Height: 5'7", Weight: 125 lbs, Blood: O- (possibly altered) (Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Dome Scientist, R101 International Infector Appearance: Kai’s right pupil is now the same size as his left and his eyes have now changed to purple. His skin also changed back to its original light-brown color and he now has a five o'clock shadow. Kai is bare-chested, but he wears a black armored vest with white streaks and patterns, black pants, and black shoes with orange socks. He also has Benny Lava strapped to his left leg. Personality: While retaining his fears of ROZETTA, Kai has now become mentally stable and intelligent like before, but is seemingly unable or too despondent to speak with others and has social problems. Kai has cooled down after ROZETTA died, but finds himself with nowhere else to go with DreamLife shut down. Occasionally, he can interact with Benny Lava as if he were real in a few grunts and groans, play with mind-boggling puzzles and games and write any words or scientific equations on his hand while speaking a few words he understands or learns. Despite his lack of speech, Kai can speak fluent German (as his vocal cords are low enough to speak in languages with gravelly voices) and physically communicates with his hands. Kai expresses hate of his own powers as he felt it as a representation of his unstable self and cannot control the damage it leaves behind. Despite his suspicions about Regiment 101, Kai can be polite and respectful to his new colleagues by any chance. Powers and Abilities: While Kai’s powers are not fully explored, they were proclaimed to be extremely dangerous that it has to be considered a weapon of mass destruction or an SCP (by various civilians) of some sorts. Only Kai and those who see it can understand this power, but the latter always suffer from the effects before they can know it. Kai’s mental psyche is his power as he can psychologically and physically disfigure and destroy people in the inside. When Kai becomes threatened or is on the verge of returning back to his primitive state, the sequence of these powers are shown in a glaring orange flash that is enough to scare the victim’s soul into coming out of their body, but ghostly wails and screams can be heard during these events, indicating that those are manifestations of Kai’s thoughts. Kai’s power can also surpass the likes of other mutants, Supers, Conduits, and Stand Users included. Victims of this power usually see it in stride, unawareness, smugness, or sheer ignorance that they won’t be harmed at all, so being blind or simply closing your eyes are the only way to intercept Kai’s power. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts